Conventional personal firearms use regular bullets without fuse and there is little need for fire control system as described later. The conventional personal firearms, however, have low firepower since small warheads are used in the weapons and the weapon can only attack the enemy through direct fire. It is also difficult to hit the target precisely since the distance to the target is usually measured through naked eye.
While other weapons such as a grenade launcher have been used to supplement the insufficient firepower of personal firearms, there have been problems of using a separate trigger other than the normal trigger of the weapon and it is also difficult to anticipate the precise timing of explosion since the grenade explodes after flying certain distance from the weapon. In other words, the body of the grenade rotates while flying thereby disarming the safety pin through centrifugal force, and the metal plate connected to the safety pin rotates to the ignition location and triggers the fuse. Therefore, it is difficult to know the timing of explosion unless the timing of operation of the fuse is directly controlled.
To solve these problems, some supplementary equipment have been attached to personal firearms such as a weapon sight or imaging equipment that can be used to correctly aim the target at night as well as during a day, and laser range finder for detecting exact distance to the target. These supplementary equipments, while having the effect of increasing the firepower of the weapon by improving precision in firing, provide little improvement on personal firearms which use regular bullets.
Meanwhile, research and development have recently been made on firearms having dual barrels that can selectively fire a regular bullet and an explosive bullet with one trigger. Explosive bullets are generally used to attack the target through fragments, and have the merit of being able to impact a large damage to the target compared to regular bullets, and can attack the enemy hiding behind a building or in a trench by controlling the bullets to explode above the target by using the information provided by the fire control system. Therefore, the firearms having dual barrels can greatly increase firepower of a user compared to conventional personal firearms which use regular bullets.
An important function of the fire control system is to display the reticle for aiming the target while firing, and the reticle needs to be moved by zeroing when considering error in the production and aiming error of an individual user. Also, some information should be input for efficient operation of the fire control system, and information input device is used for the position adjustment of the reticle and input of information.
The information input device is normally mounted on the case of the fire control system in the form of a switch, or attached to the fire control system forming an independent device separated from the fire control system. As the information input device is installed on the fire control system, the aiming state of the firearm should be reset to input information through the information input device.
Also, in order to maximize the firepower when using the explosive bullet, the mode of explosion should be set, for example, as “point detonation”, “point delayed detonation” or “air bursting”, which needs interface between the body of the firearm and the fire control system and the ammunition. In the above description, “point detonation” means that the explosive bullet is exploded as soon as the bullet reaches and contact the target, “point delayed detonation” means that the explosive bullet is exploded some delayed time after the bullet reaches the target, and “air bursting” means that the explosive bullet is exploded in the space just above the target.